Frank and Alice Victims of Revenge
by CrimsonPearlAlice
Summary: This is a story from my old account, so sorry if it isn't very good. Basically a one-shot about Frank and Alice Longbottom being tortured into insanity, told from Alice's POV. Was Bellatrix searching for answers about her lost master? Or merely taking her anger out on the Longbottoms?


Frank and Alice; Victims of Revenge

Alice gently lay Neville down to sleep in his crib in the upstairs bedroom. She kissed Neville on the forehead, turned on the nightlight, and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. _I still can't believe it's over…_ Alice thought, _but I won't feel safe again until all of Voldemort's followers have been captured. But even then it will be a long time until I feel alright again with what happened to Lily and James, and Sirius, and that traitor Peter; I can't believe we all trusted him… _

Alice was less than two blocks away from her house where Frank was waiting for her when she heard footsteps behind her, out of instinct she pulled her wand out and looked around her, nobody was there, "I'm just nervous, that's all," Alice said to herself as she continued walking back towards her house almost twice as fast as she had been waking before.

Once Alice had reached their kitchen she was greeted by Frank pulling her into a hug and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "How he's doing?" He asked his wife.

"He's fine. I think he could use a good night sleep." Alice whispered. She looked down at her feet, trying to keep her mind off of all of the death eaters who were still roaming free.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us, Dumbledore told us that we were safe after Voldemort was defeated, the prophecy is about Harry, not Neville. We're safe, but we still want to be careful." Frank said, grabbing Alice by the hand, "Now come on dinner's ready."

"Thank goodness somebody in this family knows how to cook," Alice said, laughing. They sat down and ate a silent dinner; afterwards they walked into their living room and took a seat on the couch.

Alice sighed, "It's nice to have some time to ourselves once in a while."

Franks put his arm over her shoulder, "You're right, even though Neville hardly ever cries we still need to do this more often." He said. He looked out the window, just in time to see the sun set over the town.

"I'll go grab two butterbeers from the kitchen if you want?" Alice offered, standing up, Frank nodded, and Alice walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She has just pulled the two drinks out of the fridge when she heard two loud _cracks_ from behind her. She held back a scream, but dropped the butterbeers, the sound of glass shattering ringing in her ears. Alice spun round on one heel, only to see two death eaters who she had seen too many times on too many wanted posters; Bellatrix and Rabashtan Lestrange. Alice heard two more _cracks_ coming from the living room, where Frank was. They weren't as safe as they thought they were.

Alice heard a scream come from the living room, "Stuplify! Expeliamus!"

"Crucio!"

Another scream came from the living room, after a few seconds Alice could hear Frank talking, "Alice, run, death eaters they're-" Frank said, but he was cut off by another spell hitting him.

Alice pulled out her wand, ready for a fight, _"Reducto!"_

Rabastan dodged Alice's attack, causing the spell to shatter a hole through the wall, as Bellatrix sent multiple spells flying at Alice, "Expeliamus!" She screamed a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Protego! Reducto!" Alice yelled, creating a shield in between her and Bellatrix, and sent another spell at Rabastan.

"Protego," Rabastan yelled, he was grinning now, _"Crucio!"_

Alice screamed as the curse hit her, it had been used on her a few times before, but no matter how many times it had hit her she would never get used to it. She almost fell down but caught herself by grabbing onto the counter, but she had dropped her wand. He lifted the spell and Alice dove across the kitchen into the dining room, slamming the door shut and locking it. _Like locking the door will make a difference,_ Alice thought just seconds after she had done so.

"_Reducto!"_ Bellatrix yelled. The door blew apart sending wood flying everywhere covering the kitchen and part of the dining room in debris. Alice screamed and covered her head with her arms_, how do muggles protect themselves if they don't have a wand? _Alice thought. But before she could do anything else she felt a cold hand on her arm, picking her up and dragging her into the kitchen that was almost in ruins, just like the other half of the house.

Rabastan held Alice's hands behind her back, she looked around; she could see Frank on the other side of the room with two other death eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. It looked like Frank had lost his wand as well and his hands were being held behind his back by Rodolphus. _Crouch will not like that his own son is a death eater… _Alice thought, _how long has he been working for Voldemort without anyone knowing?_

Bellatrix walked over to Frank, she was smiling as usual, "We hear that the two of you have some information about where The Dark lord is." She said, pointing her wand at him.

Frank looked up at her, "Didn't you hear? He is dead; Harry Potter killed him on October 31st 1981, when your master killed Lily and James!"He yelled.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix yelled, "He is not dead! You know where he is, I know you do!" She yelled, "Tell us and we might let you go!"

Frank fell to the ground once the curse hit him, "he is dead!" He managed to say even though the curse had not yet been lifted.

"You are lying to us!" Rodolphus yelled at him, _"Crucio!"_

Frank was now struggling to say anything at this point, "_Voldemort_ is dead!"

This however, seemed to infuriate Bellatrix, "Don't you dare speak his name! _Crucio!_"

Alice struggled against Rabastan's grip; she couldn't stand to watch them torture Frank like this. "Stop! Stop, let him go! Stop! He's telling the truth! Voldemort is dead! Harry killed him! Leave him alone!" She yelled, but she couldn't get Rabastan to let go of her; he was probably about twice her size. "That is all we know."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both stopped, and turned to Alice, "Oh really? Where is your proof? He is alive. I know that the two of you know where he is." She pressed her wand against Alice's throat, then glanced back at Frank, "If you won't tell us where he is when you are the one being tortured," She hissed, "Maybe you will reconsider if dear Alice over here is the one we have our wands pointed at." She said, an evil grin playing on her face.

Alice struggled even more, "we told you, he is dead! That is all we know, and even if we did know we wouldn't tell you! Harry killed him! What else do you expect?" She yelled. Rabastan laughed at Alice's weak attempt to get away from him.

Rabastan looked back and forth between Frank and Alice, "I must say I'm disappointed, I thought two of the most well known aurors across the wizarding world, and members of the Order of the Phoenix would put up a better fight. They aren't going to crack Bella; we might as well just kill them now." He hissed.

Bellatrix grinned, "Now now, don't be so hasty, I have another plan, one that I think you will enjoy much more than just simply killing them, where is the fun in that?" Alice and Frank exchanged worried glances at what Bellatrix was saying. "Longbottom," Bellatrix said, looking over at Frank, "Where is The Dark lord?"

"He is dead." Frank said nervously, glancing at Alice.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Bellatrix yelled, her wand pointed at Alice. Rabastan immediately let go of Alice's hands, causing her to fall to the ground and get hit with Bellatrix's spell. A thick rope wrapped around her, binding her arms. _"Crucio!"_

Alice screamed as the spell hit her, "stop! Stop, we are telling the truth! Please!" She yelled, and thirty seconds later Bellatrix lifted the spell.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "If you are so sure that you don't know then what Order Member should we interrogate next?"

"Nobody, they will all tell you the same thing that we are telling you now!" Frank yelled.

"Stop trying to protect them, you just don't want us going after them once we are finished with you!" Barty yelled. It was clear that he was trying to sound more confident than he really was. He pointed his wand at Frank, _"Crucio!"_

Rabastan pointed his wand at Alice, who shook her head, _"crucio!"_ he yelled, "Where is he? We know one of you knows where he is! _Crucio!"_

Even though Alice was still being tortured she was trying to break free of the rope, and it didn't seem like it was possible to break, "You should know by now that we aren't going to tell you anything!" She yelled. _They're taking all of their anger from Voldemort falling out on us…_ Alice thought, _at this rate this is not going to end well…_

"The faster you tell us the faster this ends," Bellatrix hissed, kneeling down to Alice. But then a wicked grin flashed across Bella's face and she glanced around the room. "Where is your son?"

"What…? No- no please no! Leave him out of this!" Alice pleaded. But Bellatrix slowly stood up, a smile on her face.

"No Bellatrix!" Frank yelled, he had just been pulled up by Barty and his hands were being held behind his back. "It's us you want just please let Neville go! Don't hurt him!"

"Then where is the Dark lord?"

"We… do not know… we never knew. If we did, and you were… threatening our son… we would tell you… but we don't know anything." Frank lied. He was carefully weighing each word before he spoke them.

Alice tried to hide her smile as all of the Death eaters directed their attention back to them, _Neville is safe, and they believe us… this is the most I can hope for… _Alice thought. The truth be told, they knew everything, more than most in fact, but during auror training they knew that under any circumstance, don't give away information unless you have to. _As long as Neville is safe, we don't have to tell them anything. _Alice decided that now might be the best time to push her luck, "Are you going to let us go?"

Rabastan laughed manically at that, and Bellatrix grinned her all too well known evil smile. "Oh we said, 'we might let you go.' We never said we would." She said, _"Crucio!"_

The spell hit Alice and she had no idea how long it went on for, and distantly, she could hear more spells being fired somewhere. She had no idea what the spells were, she seemed to be forgetting their names though they looked familiar… Then, a voice she recognized pulled her back, "Frank! Alice!" Alastor Mad-Eye Moody yelled from outside.

Alice could then hear Frank yell something in return but she did not know what it was. Trying to find what little voice she had left Alice screamed, "H- he-help! Help!" She yelled in between curses.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix yelled, and after a few seconds, the pain got easier to bare, it still hurt more than most things, but for some reason it wasn't as bad.

"Grab them!" A voice yelled, Alice thought that for some reason she should recognize the voice but she couldn't think of a name. There was a chorus of footsteps and people running for the next several minutes.

Then, a man knelt down next to Alice and sighed, "Are you aright Alice?" he asked, though Alice didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Who were those people?"

"Oh no…" Mad-Eye whispered, he gestured over to Frank, "Alice, do you know who he is?" He asked, much concern in his voice.

"Who's Alice? What's going on…? Those people, and the pain… there were flashing lights, they were pretty. But everything hurt... There was crying… and the woman she…" Alice said but trailed off and starred out the window, trying to remember how her and Frank had lost their sanity.


End file.
